Angels and assassins
by Kitty-chan aka Dark Destiny
Summary: read the title and it's yaoi Y/Y B/R M/M S/J
1. Default Chapter

Destiny: I have nothing to say.........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young boy with brilliant and innocent lavender eyes that could melt the darkness of souls was running for his life as 4 bulky men were chasing after him.  
  
He ran down an alleyway his breathing raged and shallow his legs not wanting to run any more but he had to keep going he didn't want to go back to that place where it was so dark and cold and those people always hurting him and telling him that he was a worthless piece of trash that couldn't do any thing right.  
  
He finally stopped when he noticed that it was a dead end. His heart started pounding rapidly and his eyes shown complete fear. "I knew it was worthless trying to escape now there going to find me and their going to punish me or even kill me" the boy whimpered as he fell to his knees and started crying thinking of all the horrible thing they would do to him when he would get caught. He could here there foot steps getting closer and closer still.  
  
He looked around for anything he could hide from the people that were chasing him but he couldn't find anything. Then he heard a cruel laugh and churned around only to see the people that were pursuing him "Ah. ... So there you are little Yugi we were looking for you" the man laughed again no emotion showing in his eyes what so ever.'  
  
Yugi whimpered in fear backing himself up to the wall almost as if he were trying to disappear witch he probably was. "You no what happens when our guests try to escape they get punished the minute they get caught" the man laughed cruelly as he advanced on the small boy "were going to have allot of fun with you".  
  
The man then punched Yugi in the stomach and Yugi moaned in pain as he tumbled backwards clutching where ho got hit. "You bastard you didn't think you could actually get away did you," the man hissed into Yugi's ear while picking him up by his neck almost chocking him while he gasped for air.  
  
The man threw him against the wall causing him to hit his head while he started to cough up blood. It was useless there was no reason to struggle no reason to fight back when at the end he would end up back up at that same place in the same dark room.  
  
The man ordered the other people to get the boy and bring him back after he was done with him. Little did they know that there was a pair of crimson eyes watching them with hatred, rage, and disgust in them.  
  
~*~*~Mysterious persons P.O.V~*~*~  
  
How could they harm such an innocent?" I thought as I watched the seen from on top of the roof I was sitting on. Those people were really starting to piss me of as I saw him punch the boy in the stomach and through him against the wall.  
  
"They will pay for harming such an innocent boy mark my word the will be in a would of pain soon" I found myself thinking though I was surprised why should I care but there was something about that boy that made me just want to protect him.  
  
That man was telling the other 3 people behind him to take the boy after he was finished with him. I smirked fat chance he will be dead by then. I jumped of the roof not making a sound and slowly walked towards the 3 people resisting the urge to kill that man right now. I got the dagger out of my pocket that I always carry around just in case.  
  
I killed them all swiftly without making a sound for that is what I was trained to do before the even made a sound. I looked over at the boy who looked petrified and then at the man who was staring at me as if I was insane. I smirked now it was time for that thug that dared hurt the child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny: Muhahahaha cliffy all hate me!!  
  
Yami: I don't think that will be a problem  
  
Destiny: *glares* why are you here  
  
Yami: *shrugs and walks away*  
  
Destiny: *sweat drops* O...Kay any way review or I wont continue 


	2. Ch2

Yay I can't believe I finally updated this Fic I bet your all made at me^_^; anyway I got a Yami. Her name is Akara. Say hi Akara.  
  
Akara: Say hi to whom Hikari It's not like anybody will read your stories.  
  
*Sniffs* that's mean Yami T_T *wails*  
  
Akara: Your point is?  
  
What my point is that you shouldn't say stuff like that.  
  
Akara: And why not you're just a big crybaby.  
  
Am not!  
  
Akara: are to!  
  
AM NOT!!!  
  
Yugi: While those to are getting out there anger I'll guess I'll do the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Destiny does no not own YGO. Warning: Contains yaoi YY/Y B/R I(ishtar maliks Yami)/M.  
  
'Blah Blah' thoughts  
  
" Blah Blah" talking  
  
PLEASE READ  
  
Oh and the last part of my chapter wasn't all there some of it got cut off so it looked like Yami was referring to Yugi when he said "now it was time for him"  
  
but he really was referring to the man who was going to hurt him sorry about the confusion.  
  
R  
  
****************************************  
  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
I stalked over to the wide-eyed thug who dared harm such innocence. 'Oh he will pay for harming the child he will'. I took the dagger out and held it behind my back.  
  
The child I noticed looked absolutely petrified as I advanced on his attacker. 'I probably shouldn't have let him watch when I killed those three guys behind me'.  
  
I looked back at the bloody mess, as the three people lay motionless on the ground. 'Well I wasn't going to let him watch another man dye'.  
  
I stopped when I was about two feet away from the men walked around him and too the little innocent that sat on the ground petrified. 'I wish I didn't have to do this' I thought as I looked into his eyes.  
  
I brought my fist up and brought it right back down hitting the young one in the head causing him to pass out.  
  
I turned back to the thug standing only two feet away from me. 'While I least I can kill him without the little one watching'.  
  
Readers P.O.V "So" Yami whispered, "lets play a game". The thug shivered in fear 'what in the world is this guy talking about' he thought well baking away.  
  
"It's simple," said Yami pulling out a deck of playing cards Yami liked killing but he loved games even more and loved it even more when they were mixed. "You take a card from the deck and so will I who ever gets the highest card wins and whoever gets the lowest card looses".  
  
"A-a-a-and what h-h-happens to the looser" the thug stuttered over his words as he looked at the spiky haired assassin. "Th-th-they d-d-die" Yami said copying the thugs stutters while laughing.  
  
Yami held out his hand signalling for the man to pick a card. The man shakily put out his hand and picked out a car and beamed. "Ha you loose I got the Highest card in the deck a king you already loose" The thug said while taking out his gun.  
  
Yami smirked. "At least let me pick a card too," Yami said still smirking. "Fine you're going to die anyway," The thug said missing Yami's smirk. Yami picked a card and smirked. "Actually looks like I win" Yami laughed flashing the ace in front of the thugs face.  
  
"What are you talking about the ace is the lowest card in the deck," the thug said glaring at him. " On the contrary the ace is either the lowest or the greatest" Yami said still laughing.  
  
The thugs face paled no he wasn't going to let himself die he couldn't. He started laughing insanely and the thug Quickly brought out his gun pointed it at Yami and fired.  
  
What he saw shocked him beyond belief. Yami dodged the bullet with such speed it was like he wasn't human. Yami turned around and glared at him how dare he shoot him. He won the game.  
  
Yami quickly walked over to him and hissed, "You think that's funny I was thinking of letting you go but now that's out of the question". And in one swift moment the dagger he was holding plunged into the thugs heart and he fell on ground with a loud "thud".  
  
"That'll teach him to be such a sore looser" Yami laughed as he looked down at the dead body.  
  
'Now to take the little one home' Yami thought as he picked up the unconscious boy. After all it's only fair since Bakura and Ishtar have Look-alikes of their own wrapped up in their arms all night.  
  
Yami started walking down the street whit the little angel in his arms still unconscious. When he felt like he was being stalked. He quickly turned around and scanned the area behind him and he smiled a little.  
  
"I know your there come out Seto" Yami said while still laughing. "Just as Keen as ever I see Yami" Seto said walking towards him.  
  
Yami snorted "Of course Seto why wouldn't I be, anyway why the hell are you here?" "I need a place to stay a little while. Pegasus found were I was living and launched out a full attack I just barley made it" Seto said seriously a cold tone to his voice.  
  
...  
  
*********************************  
  
&R  
  
Well that's the second chapter hoped you all liked it. 


End file.
